The present invention relates to a method of defacing, such as marking or staining, and/or destroying items stored in an alarmed value space. The invention also relates to an arrangement and to a use.
In respect of spaces for storage of valuables, for instance banknotes, cheques and other types of items there is a need of rendering such items useless when an attempt is made to break into the space unlawfully.
WO 99/61741 and WO 03/089745 exemplify earlier known methods and arrangements in the aforesaid technical field.
These earlier publications describe the distribution of a document defacing agent/document destruction agent whose activation is dependent on the force of gravity to a great extent. This means that a user is dependent on maintaining the orientation of the document accommodating space in order to obtain an optimum defacing effect/destruction effect. Tilting/sloping of the document accommodating space can thus jeopardize the desired result if no defacing agent/destruction agent has had time to be distributed prior thereto.